Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des schwarzen Raben
by bluejayes
Summary: Nach Dumbledores Tod, muss sich Harry alleine auf die Suche nach den Horcruxen machen. Doch wo soll er anfangen zu suchen und wieso greifen die Todesser bei Bills Hochzeit an? Wird er die Horcruxe finden und sie rechtzeitig zerstören können?
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des schwarzen Raben  
**Autor:** BlueJayes  
**Altersbeschränkung:** Ich würde sagen ab 12  
**Genre:** Adventure, Romanze   
**Inhaltsangabe: **Nach Dumbledores Tod, muss sich Harry alleine auf die Suche nach den Horcruxen machen. Wird er alle finden und sie rechtzeitig zerstören können, bevor Voldemort das nächste Mal angreift?  
Und was hat es eigentlich mit dieser neuen Schülerin auf sich?  
**Besonders geeignet für Fans von:** Band 6, Abenteuer, Geheimnisse,   
**Anmerkungen:** Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.Rowling.  
**Anmerkungen:** Tod mehrerer Person möglich.

**Prolog:**

Der dunkle Lord saß ungeduldig auf seinem Thron. Die Halle vor ihn lag in halber Dunkelheit. Er war alleine und normalerweise hätte er die Zeit genossen, aber heute war es anders. Die Todesser sollten längst zurück sein, der Auftrag hätte mittlerweile erledigt sein müssen, aber es gab noch keinen Bericht. Er hasste es wenn man ihn warten ließ und Verspätungen bedeuteten immer, dass etwas schief gegangen war.

In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle und eine Gruppe Todesser betrat den Raum. Voldemort erkannte sofort, das etwas nicht stimmte, denn er erkannte Severus Snape und er sollte auf keinen Fall bei den Todessern sein. Die Gruppe kam etwa 2 Meter vor dem Thron zum Stillstand und alle Verneigten sich.

„Was ist passiert? Warum bist du mitgekommen Snape?" fragt der Dunkle Lord mit seiner zischenden Stimme.

„Der Auftrag wurde ausgeführt", Snape machte eine Pause bevor er weiter sprach, „allerdings ist meine Tarnung aufgeflogen."

Voldemort schwieg und fixierte den kleinen Todesser, der zu Snapes linken stand. Der Todesser konnte dem bohrenden Blick des dunklen Lords nicht standhalten und senkte seinen Blick.

„Du hast versagt!" zischte Voldemort. „Du hast mich um meinen Spion gebracht." Der Todesser warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Snape, der allerdings hatte seine Augen auf seinen Meister gerichtet.

„Es war dein erster Auftrag, ich hatte großes Vertrauen zu dir " fuhr Voldemort fort „und du hast mich enttäuscht!" Voldemort machte eine Pause bevor er weiter sprach. „Versagen muss bestraft werden. Tritt einen Schritt vor."

Der Todesser warf flehende Blicke zu den Todessern, die neben ihm standen, doch keiner erwiderte den Augenkontakt. Er wusste was jetzt kam und er wollte noch nicht sterben. Der Kleine trat zitternd den verlangten Schritt nach vorne.

„Crucio!" rief Voldemort und der Todesser brach vor seinen Füßen zusammen. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und sein Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzerrt, doch ließ er keinen Schmerzensschrei über seine Lippen kommen. Er hatte erwartet, dass die Rache des dunklen Lords schlimm sein würde, aber die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Der Tod wäre ihm in diesem Moment lieber gewesen.

Der dunkle Lord ließ von dem Todesser ab und beobachtete mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, wie der Todesser nach Luft schnappte.

„Steh auf!" befahl Voldemort und der Todesser begann sich langsam aufzurichten, man konnte in seinem Gesicht erkennen, dass ihm jede Bewegung wehtat. Als der Todesser wieder aufrecht vor Voldemort stand begann dieser erneut zu sprechen: „Ich hoffe, dass war dir eine Lehre." Der Todesser nickte zustimmend. „Ich werde sie nicht noch einmal enttäuschen mein Lord. Das nächste Mal…" Voldemort hob seine Hand um den Todesser zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Das nächste mal? Avada…"

„Wartet!" es war Snape, der den dunklen Lord unterbrach. Voldemorts Blick war nun auf Snape gerichtet und man konnte deutlich seine Verärgerung über Snapes Unterbrechung spüren.

„Er könnt uns noch von nützten sein" fuhr Snape fort und schien von Voldemorts Unmut nicht beeindruckt zu sein. „er könnte fortführen was ich begonnen habe. Er wird euch nicht noch einmal enttäuschen!"

Es herrschte Totenstille in der Halle. Die Gruppe von Todessern starrte den dunklen Lord an, nicht wissend wie seine Reaktion auf Snapes unerlaubtes Sprechen ausfallen würde. Der kleine Todesser der noch immer vor der Gruppe stand, warf zuerst einen dankenden Blick zu Snape und dann einen flehenden Blick zu Voldemort. Dieser saß noch immer schweigend auf seinem Thron, es schien so als würde er Snapes Einwand tatsächlich in Betracht ziehen.

„Bringt sie herein!" rief Voldemort und die große Tür, am Ende der Halle öffnete sich erneut. Zwei Todesser kamen mit einer blonden Frau in ihrer Mitte in die Halle. Alle Augenpaare waren jetzt auf die Frau gerichtet.

„Mum", flüsterte der Kleine, als er sie sah. Er wollte auf keinen Fall Voldemorts Ärger noch weiter auf sich ziehen, indem er jetzt unüberlegt handelte und versuchte seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

Die Gefangene warf einen angsterfüllten Blick ihren Sohn zu, dabei lief ihr eine Träne die Wange hinab. Sie wusste genau, dass der Auftrag ihres Sohnes schief gegangen war und was sie jetzt erwarten würde. Aber ihr war es tausendmal lieber, das sie jetzt den Zorn Voldemorts zu spüren bekam und nicht ihr Sohn. Sie würde alles für ihn tun, sie würde sogar für ihn sterben, wenn er dafür leben durfte.

Als sie vor dem Thron zum Stillstand kamen richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„Crucio", die Frau brach vor Schmerz zusammen, man konnte ihre Schreie in der ganzen Halle hören. Ihr Sohn wollte einen Schritt auf sie zumachen, als er Snapes Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, die ihn zurückhielt.

Der dunkle Lord ließ von der Frau wieder ab und wandte sich nun den Todesser zu. „Wenn du noch einmal versagst wird sie sterben, aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hast schon einmal versagt, AVADA KEDAVRA.!"


	2. Godrics Hollow

Es war 23.59 Uhr in einer Minute hatte er Geburtstag. Dann musste er nicht mehr bei den Dursleys bleiben. Er hatte es Professor Dumbledore versprochen noch einen Sommer bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante zu verbringen.

„Tut, tut, tut", sein Wecker läutete, das bedeutete es war jetzt Mitternacht und Harry war jetzt endlich frei. Er war jetzt 17 und nach dem Zauberergesetz volljährig. Keiner konnte ihm jetzt noch irgendwelche Vorschriften machen, er kann jetzt tun und lassen was er will und Harry wollte keine weitere Sekunde mehr in Ligusterweg bleiben. Der letzte Monat war lang genug gewesen. Seine Tante und sein Onkel hatten ihn spüren lassen, dass er unwillkommen war und sie sich freuten ihn ab Heute nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

Seine Koffer waren bereits gepackt, er wollte sofort aufbrechen und sich auf den Weg machen. Er hatte weder Ron noch Hermine von seinem Plan erzählt, er wollte es alleine machen, das war er seinen Eltern schuldig.

Harry stieg aus einem Bett und ging zu seinem Koffer, dabei flog der letzte Brief von Ron und Hermine vom Bett. Er las ihn sich noch ein letztes Mal durch, bevor er aufbrechen wollte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wir können es gar nicht mehr erwarten bis du endlich zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommst, wir werden dich natürlich abholen kommen, das Ministerium hat uns ein Auto zur Verfügung gestellt. Wir werden pünktlich um 8:00 Uhr bei dir sein, damit du so schnell wie möglich von deiner Tante und deinem Onkel weg kannst._

_Hermine ist seit einer Woche im Fuchsbau und hilft uns bei den Vorbereitungen zu Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit. Ginny ist auch wieder da, sie ist gestern mit Charlie angekommen und immer noch nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen. Du solltest ihr besser aus dem Weg gehen._

_Freu mich schon auf dein Kommen._

_Liebe Grüße Ron und Hermine_

_P.S.: Meine Mutter hat dir schon dein Lieblingsessen gekocht, damit du endlich wieder etwas Gescheites zu essen bekommst._

Nach diesen Zeilen bekam Harry ein Schlechtes Gewissen, er konnte es seinen besten Freunden nichts erzählen sie würden ihn begleiten wollen.

„Dimine" flüsterte Harry und sein Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig schrumpften auf die Größe einer Streichholzschachtel. Er packte seinen Feuerblitz steckte seine Sachen ein und zog seinen Tarnumhang an, dann öffnete er sein Fenster und flog in die Nacht hinaus, dicht gefolgt von seiner Schneeeule Hedwig.

Harry genoss den Flug er liebte es zu fliegen, dieses unvergleichliche Gefühl der Freiheit, dass er immer spürte, wenn er auf seinem Besen saß. Er konnte alles vergessen und nur den Moment genießen. Nach all den Ereignissen im letzten Schuljahr wollte er nur abschalten und alles vergessen und kein Ort auf der Welt würde sich besser dazu eignen als das alte verlassene Haus seiner Eltern in Godrics Hollow. Er wollte sehen, wie und wo seine Eltern gelebt haben, in dieser schweren Zeit vermisste er seine Eltern noch viel mehr als früher. Vor allem nachdem vor einem Jahr sein Patenonkel Sirius und vor einem Monat auch noch sein langjähriger Mentor Aldus Dumbledore gestorben ist. Er hoffte sich in der Aura seiner Eltern, endlich einmal geborgen und zuhause zu fühlen. Das letzte Mal, dass er sich zuhause gefühlt hatte, war als er seinen Patenonkel kennen gelernt hatte. Allerdings wurde dieses Gefühl kurze zeit später wieder einmal zunichte gemacht.

Am Horizont ging bereits die Sonne auf und Harry wusste dass er gleich am Ziel war. Am liebsten würde er für immer hier bleiben und einfach alles andere vergessen. Aber er wusste das es so einfach nicht war, er konnte nicht einfach alle Leute im Stich lassen die die letzten Jahre für ihn durch die Hölle gegangen waren und ihr Leben für ihn gegeben hatten. Er wollte einfach nur die nächsten Wochen genießen bevor er sich auf die Suche nach den restlichen Horcruxe machen wollte.

Harry flog gerade über den kleinen Ort Godrics Hollow, der noch in die Dunkelheit der Nacht gehüllt war und hielt nach einem geeigneten Landeplatz Ausschau. Da entdeckte er einen kleinen Wald an Rande des Ortes und beschloss dort zu landen und sich von dort zu Fuß auf den Weg zu machen.

10 Minuten später war er bereits auf den Weg sich im Ort ein bisschen umzuschauen. Da entdeckte er eine kleine Konditorei die gerade aufsperrte und merkte, dass er Hunger hatte. Immerhin hatte er seit gestern zu Mittag nichts mehr gegessen, er war viel zu aufgeregt gewesen und brachte keinen einzigen bissen hinunter.

Er betrat das Geschäft und bestellte sich eines dieser gut ausschauende, wunderbar duftenden Croissants, die er schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gegessen hatten.

„Guten Morgen mein Junge, so früh auf den Beinen?", begrüßte ihn die Verkäuferin freundlich. „Mhhh." Entgegnete Harry ihr etwas unfreundlich. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun?", fragte die ältere Dame als sie ihm sein Croissant reichte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie fragen sollte wo sein Elternhaus war, alleine würde er sicher den ganzen Tag brauchen um es zu finden.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Haus meiner Eltern, vielleicht können sie mir ja helfen? Sie haben hier vor ca. 16 Jahren gewohnt." Die Frau starrte ihn mit verdutztem Gesicht an.

„Du suchst nicht zufällig das alte Haus der Potters? Du bist sicher der kleine Harry, du bist deinen Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten." Harry war überrascht darüber, dass sie wusste wer er ist. „Sie kannten meine Eltern?" Er war es gewohnt, dass jeder in der Zaubererwelt ihn und seiner Eltern kannten, aber ein gewöhnlicher Muggel, das war ein seltsames Gefühl für Harry.

„Aber ja. Ich hab damals in ihrer Nachbarschaft gewohnt und oft auch dich aufgepasst, während deine Eltern arbeiten waren. Das Haus steht seit dem Tod von Lilly und James leer. Niemand hat es gewagt etwas daran zu verändern, denn man erzählt sich das ein Fluch auf dem Haus liegt. Ich würde dir raten es zu meiden!"

Eine Stunde später verließ er die Konditorei wieder. Ms. O'Connor hatte ihm einiges über seine Eltern erzählt, und ihm den Weg genau beschrieben. Sie schien eine nette alte Frau zu sein.

Harry folgte der Wegbeschreibung und nach einer halben Stunde stand er endlich vor dem Haus. Er bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl bei dem Anblick des Hauses, was würde ihm im Inneren erwarten? Ein typisches Muggelhaus wie bei den Dursleys oder ein Zaubererhaus wie bei dem Weasleys? Der Garten wirkte sehr heruntergekommen. Er wurde wahrscheinlich genauso wie das Haus nicht mehr betreten und genauso schaute er aus. Das Gras war mindestens 1,5 Meter hoch und die Büsche und Bäume wucherten im ganzen Vorgarten. Der Weg der zum Haus führte war nur sehr schwer zu erkennen. Das Haus wirkte hinter den Büschen riesig, es hatte eine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schloss. Die weiße Wandfarbe war von Spinnweben und Pflanzen übersäht. Und man hatte Mühe Fenster zu erkennen.

Nach einer Minute in seinen Gedanken versunken öffnete er vorsichtig das große verrostete Gartentor und bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Urwald im Garten. Die große, mahagonifarbene Eingangstür flößte Harry ein wenig Angst ein. Als er das Eingangsschild mit der Aufschrift: „Hier wohnen Lilly, James und Harry Potter!" erblickte, war er sich nicht mehr sicher ob er hinein gehen wollte, denn er wusste genau das ihn im Inneren noch mehr Erinnerungen an seine Eltern erwarteten. Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um an seinen Vorhaben zu zweifeln, immerhin war er die ganze Nacht unterwegs gewesen nur um endlich den Ort zu besuchen, wo seine Eltern gelebt haben

Er holte einmal tief Luft und öffnete die Tür. Im Inneren kam eine riesige runde Eingangshalle zum Vorschein, von der aus eine große Treppe in den ersten Stock führte.

Das erste, was Harry in die Augen sprang war eine Kommode auf der noch ein Bild von seinen Eltern, in einen zerbrochenen Bilderrahmen, stand. Es war ihr Hochzeitsbild. Lilly hatte ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid mit Stickereien und einem langen Schleier an. James trug einen weinroten Umhang, mit Samtkragen. Harry hatte noch nie so ein schönes Brautpaar gesehen. Er war traurig und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, das es eine Schlechte Idee war alleine hier herzukommen, er hatte nicht die Kraft das alles alleine durchzustehen und er bereute es, dass er Ron und Hermine nichts erzählt hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein knarren und als er sich umdrehte sah er wie sich die Eingangstür langsam öffnete. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und starrte wie gebannt auf die Tür. Wer war das und woher wusste er das er hier war? Als die Tür ganz auf war, konnte er nur zwei Silueten erkennen, da er vom Sonnenlicht geblendet wurden.

„Stup…"

„Nicht, Harry!", riefen die zwei Personen. Harry erkannte diese vertrauten Stimmen sofort, es waren Ron und Hermine.

„Willst du uns umbringen?" fragte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier.", fragte Harry etwas verdutzt.

„Dich suchen!", entgegnete Hermine. „Du solltest eigentlich nicht hier sein. Wir hätten dich vor einer Stunde im Ligusterweg abholen sollen, aber du warst nicht mehr da. Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Mein Dad hat schon den Orden informiert und alle sind mittlerweile auf der Suche nach dir."

Harry starrte die zwei etwas überrascht an, ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen welche Auswirkungen sein Verschwinden haben könnte, um ehrlich zu sein hat er überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht.

„Wie habt ihr mich hier gefunden?", er versuchte Hermines und Rons Kommentare einfach zu übergehen.

„Hermine kam auf die Idee. Sie meinte, dass das der Ort ist wo du wahrscheinlich hin wolltest."

„Wenn du nicht hier gewesen wärst.", fiel Hermine Ron ins Wort, „dann hätten wir davon ausgehen müssen das dir etwas zugestoßen ist! Warum hast du uns nicht einfach gesagt wo du hin willst? Wir wären doch mit gekommen wenn du uns gefragt hättest!"

„Ich wollte alleine sein." entgegnete Harry etwas kleinlaut, denn mittlerweile wurde er von

Schuldgefühlen geplagt.

Hermine schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und damit war für sie das Thema erledigt, ihr Blick fiel nun auf das Foto in Harrys Hand.

„Sind das deine Eltern?"

„Ja bei ihrer Hochzeit.", er gab ihr das Foto, damit sie es besser erkennen konnte. Hermine begann zu lächeln. „Deine Mum sah wunderschön aus." Harry nickte zustimmend.

Ron ist inzwischen auf eine Tür an der linken Seite zugegangen und öffnete sie mit einen Quietschen, das Harry und Hermine zusammen zucken ließ.

„Ron!", rief Hermine in einen vorwurfsvollen Ton. Doch dieser hob nur entschuldigend seine Schultern und lächelte die beiden an.

Die drei betraten das Zimmer, das hinter der Tür zum Vorschein kam. Es war ein großer Raum und an allen Wänden waren große, breite Fenstern, durch die allerdings kein Licht fiel, da sie einerseits zugewachsen waren und andererseits hätte durch die dicke Schicht von Staub und Dreck sowieso kein Licht durchdringen können. Der Boden war, wie in der Eingangshalle, mit Staub belegt und mit Holzsplitter übersäht. Die Wände waren kahl, dafür lagen zerbrochene Bilderrahmen und vergilbte Fotos auf den Boden. Harry begann langsam jedes Foto aufzuheben. Er hatte nicht die Kraft sie sich jetzt, im Haus seiner Eltern, anzusehen, er wollte sie einfach nur mitnehmen, damit er sie sich später, wenn er dafür bereit war, anschauen kann. Hermine war inzwischen bei einen Bücherregal angelangt, sie ließ ihren Zeigefinger langsam über die verstaubten Buchrücken gleiten und ihre Augen weiteten sich bei jedem Titel, denn sie las, etwas mehr.

„Harry, deine Eltern hatten eine atemberaubende Sammlung an Zauberbüchern." Harry hörte Hermine nicht einmal zu, er war zu sehr darin vertieft alle Fotos zu finden. Ron hingegen stand nun neben Hermine und begutachtete die Bücher.

„Oh mein Gott!"

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Harrys Eltern hatten das Buch ‚Die Wurzeln der schwarzen Magie' von Matilda Moonnight. Von diesen Buch gibt es nur 5 Exemplare."

Hermine war nun zu Ron gekommen um das Buch besser sehen zu können. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über den Bucheinband.

„Es muss über 500 Jahre als sein", stellte sie mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme fest.

„Dürfen wir es mitnehmen?", fragte Ron Harry der mittlerweile bei den zwei stand.

„Ihr könnt alle Bücher mitnehmen die ihr interessant findet.", antwortete Harry.

„Du willst das Buch wirklich lesen?", fragte Hermine Ron etwas verwundert. Ron sah sie überrascht an.

„Nein, ich dachte, da es so selten ist sollten wir es verkaufen, dafür bekommen wir sicher ein paar tausend Gallonen." Hermine sah ihn empört an, doch bevor sie ihre Empörung kundtun konnte fuhr Ron grinsend fort. „Nein, das war nur ein Scherz. Ich dachte mir, du würdest es vielleicht gerne lesen."

Hermine wurde nun leicht rot und nickte lächelnd.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, das er seine Freunde lieber alleine lassen sollte und somit ging er wieder in die Eingangshalle zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf die alte Treppe, sie führte in den ersten Stock, an den Ort an den seine Mutter für ihn starb. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er die Kraft hatte sich das Zimmer anzusehen in dem das ganze Unheil der letzten Jahre begonnen hatte. Doch er ging wie ferngesteuert auf die Treppe zu, es war als würde sie ihn magisch anziehen. Als er am Treppenabsatz war legte er seine linke Hand auf das Gelände und machte den ersten Schritt. Die Stufe knarrte laut als er seinen Fuß darauf setzte, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und ging weiter. Bei der dritten Stufe stellte sich heraus, dass er ein Fehler war, denn die Stiege gab mit einen lauten Krachen nach.

„Ahhh!"

Harrys rechtes Bein steckte bis zum Knie in der Treppe.

„Harry, alles Ok?", rief Hermine während sie mit Ron in die Halle gelaufen kam. Ron musste sich ein breites Grinsen verkneifen als er Harry erblickte.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", rief Harry als er Ron ansah. „Helft mir lieber raus hier!"

„Und wie sollen wir das bitte machen ohne selbst in der Treppe stecken zu bleiben?", fragte Ron mit amüsiertem Tonfall.

„Keine Ahnung, lasst euch was einfallen"

„Ich hab eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht ob es funktioniert."

„Probier es einfach aus, Hermine. Ich hab keine Lust den ganzen Tag hier fest zustecken."

„Ok", sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry. „Wingardium Leviosa!"

Harry merkte zuerst keine Veränderung, doch dann spürte er wie sich sein Fuß zu lösen begann und langsam aus dem Loch gezogen wurde. Als sein Fuß frei war atmete er einmal erleichtert durch, doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut, denn er wurde weiter noch oben gezogen, so dass er den Halt verlor und in der Luft schwebte.

„Lass mich wieder runter, Hermine!", rief Harry aufgebracht, denn es war ein schreckliches Gefühl so in der Luft zu hängen.

„Ich versuch es ja! Es ist allerdings etwas schwerer einen Menschen schweben zu lassen als eine Feder."

„Das ist mir egal, hol mich einfach wieder runter!", fuhr Harry Hermine unsanft an.

„Ich probier es ja! Und wenn du aufhören würdest mich anzuschreien könnte ich mich auch besser konzentrieren, damit nichts…" Doch es war schon zu spät, sie hatte ihren Zauberstab etwas von Harry weg bewegt.

„Ahhh!"

Harry fiel aus etwa eineinhalb Metern Höhe auf den Boden.

„Willst du mich umbringen?", fragte Harry während er am Rücken lag und sich mit einer Hand den Kopf rieb.

„Tut mir leid, aber du bist selber schuld."

„Ja, ja, ist schon gut", winkt Harry ab und richtete sich langsam auf. Sein Blick fiel nun auf ein Stück Holz, das vor der Treppe, unter einer dicken Schicht Staub lag. Er beugte sich etwas nach vorne um das Holzstück auf zu heben.

„Was hast du da?", fragte Ron interessiert.

„Keine Ahnung.", entgegnete Harry, der das Stück Holz durch seine Finger gleiten ließ. „Es sieht aus wie ein Zauberstab."

„Ein Zauberstab?", fragte Hermine ungläubig nach. Harry nickte, der Zauberstab schien noch ganz zu sein, er hatte keinen einzigen Kratzer. Harry begutachtete den Griff und erkannte überrascht die Buchstaben J und P.

„Er gehörte meinem Vater."

„Was?"

„Ja, hier sind seine Initialen eingraviert." Harry hielt den beiden den Zauberstab entgegen, damit sie sie besser erkennen konnten.

Ron nahm Harry den Zauberstab aus der Hand und begutachtete ihn genau.

„Er ist in einen hervorragenden Zustand. Du musst ihn unbedingt aufheben.", mit diesen Worten gab er Harry den Zauberstab zurück. Harry nickte, er sah sich den Stab noch einmal genauer an und ließ in dann in seinen Umhang verschwinden.

„Wir sollten uns dann langsam auf den Rückweg machen.", begann Hermine um die entstandene Stille zu durchbrechen.

Ron nickte zustimmend, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte davor noch auf den Friedhof, zu ihren Gräbern."

Hermine nickte verstehend. „Wir sollten aber trotzdem bescheid sagen das wir dich gefunden haben und das es uns gut geht. Immerhin sucht der Orden ja noch immer nach dir."

Hermine ging zielstrebig ins Wohnzimmer zurück und begann die Dosen und Schachteln, die auf den Kaminsims standen zu durchsuchen.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Harry, der mit Ron im Türrahmen stand, etwas verwundert.

„Ich suche Flohpulver. Ahhh… da ist es!" Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Kamin. „Inflamare" Dann nahm sie eine Hand voll Pulver aus einer silbernen Dose und warf es ihn die auflodernde Flamme. „Fuchsbau", sagte sie klar und deutlich und steckte ihren kopf in die grünen Flammen. Harry und Ron konnten Hermines gedämpfte Stimme hören. „Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley…hier unten…im Kamin….Ja Ron ist bei mir….Ja wir haben Harry gefunden….Nein uns geht es gut…Der Orden braucht uns nicht abzuholen….wir kommen dann zurück in den Fuchsbau….in etwa 2 Stunden….wir müssen noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen….Nein ich hab jetzt keine Zeit mehr…. Ich erkläre es ihnen wenn wir zurück sind, bis später." Hermine zog ihren Kopf wieder aus dem Kamin und schüttelte sich etwas Asche aus den Haaren.

„Deine Mum hat einfach nicht locker gelassen, sie wollte unbedingt wissen wo wir sind."

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „So ist sie immer."

„Können wir jetzt gehen?", unterbrach Harry die zwei etwas ungeduldig.

Kurze Zeit später betraten sie den Friedhof von Godrics Hollow, die kleine Kirche, die in der Mitte stand wirkte alt und herunter gekommen. Sie waren die einzigen Leute am Friedhof und Harry war von der Stille etwas beunruhigt. Sie gingen zwischen den Gräberreihen hindurch und suchten das Grab der Potters. Harry las jeden Namen und er bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl, er kannte zwar niemanden der hier begraben war, doch er musste an seinen letzten Besuch auf einen Friedhof denken.

Damals als er vor Tom Riddles Grab stand und zusah wie Voldemort wieder auferstanden war. Genauso hatte er jetzt auch das Gefühl das hier etwas Schreckliches passieren könnte. Harry versuchte sein ungutes Gefühl zu verdrängen und hielt weiter Ausschau nach dem Grab seiner Eltern.

Die Drei bogen um die Ecke um sich bei den Gräbern auf der hintern Seite der Kirche umzusehen. Harry blieb plötzlich stehen, er hatte seinen Zauberstab fest in seiner Hand. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn zuerst verwundert an, doch dann folgten sie seinem Blick. Er starrte auf eine Person die mit den Rücken zu ihnen vor einen Grab stand. Die zwei waren etwas verwundert über Harrys Reaktion aber dann erkannten sie, die Person stand vor dem Grab der Potters.


	3. Im Fuchsbau

**2. Kapitel**

Die Person, die vor dem Grab stand war ein junges Mädchen um die 15 Jahre, mit rabenschwarzem, schulterlangem Haar. Da sie mit dem Rücken zu den drei stand, konnten sie ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber zweifelsohne kam sie Harry irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Hä…", mehr brachte er nicht heraus, er war sprachlos. Wer war sie und was machte sie bei dem Grab seiner Eltern?

In diesem Moment drehte sich das Mädchen um und starrte in Harrys versteinertes Gesicht.

Sie standen eine Ewigkeit so da, zumindest kam es Harry so vor, bis Hermine das Wort ergriff.

„Wer bist du? Was machst du hier?" Aber sie bekamen keine Antwort, das Mädchen lief, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen oder etwas zu sagen, weg.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren zu versteinert um ihr hinterher zu rennen, obwohl sie wissen wollten wer dieses seltsame Mädchen war und was sie hier zu suchen hatte.

„Wer war das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Hermine konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, sie hatte genauso wenig Ahnung wie Harry.

„Vielleicht war sie eine Bekannte deiner Eltern?", warf Ron ein.

„Dafür war sie zu jung, sie kann die Potters nicht gekannt haben.", entgegnete Hermine noch immer Kopf schüttelnd.

„Dann war sie vielleicht nur eine Hexe, die die berühmten Potters besuchen wollte."

„Glaub ich auch nicht.", gab Hermine zurück.

„Na dann lass dir doch mal eine Erklärung für diesen Abgang einfallen.", fauchte Ron Hermine an.

„Lasst es gut sein ihr zwei.", mischte Harry sich nun ein, „ Da sie weg ist werden wir es sowieso nicht erfahren was sie hier wollte, also müsst ihr euch auch jetzt nicht streiten."

Beide nickten etwas verlegen und verstummten, doch Harry gingen dieselben Fragen durch den Kopf. Wer war sie? Könnte sie seine Eltern wirklich gekannt haben? Wusste sie wer er war und ist deshalb weg gelaufen? Aber warum sollte sie überhaupt weglaufen? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Harry wusste, dass er auf die Fragen keine Antworten bekommen würde da sie weg war und so wandte er sich dem Grab seiner Eltern zu. In der Mitte des Grabsteines war ein Foto von den zwei, sie sahen so glücklich aus. Harry wünschte sich schon zum wiederholten male an diesen Tag, dass seine Eltern bei ihm wären. Er kniete sich nieder und ließ seinen Blick über das Grab gleiten, sein Blick blieb an einer Vase mit frischen Wildblumen hängen. ‚Die muss das Mädchen mitgebracht haben' war Harrys erster Gedanke. Also kannte sie seine Eltern vielleicht wirklich? Harry versuchte den Gedanken an das Mädchen zu verdrängen und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Foto seiner Eltern. Er starrte das Bild einfach nur an, er war seinen Eltern so nah, aber doch waren sie unendlich weit weg.

Harry hing noch einige Minuten den Gedanken an seine Eltern nach bis er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg zurück machen.", sagte Harry zu Ron und Hermine, die einige Meter hinter ihm standen.

Beide nickten und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau.

Beim Fuchsbau angekommen, rochen die Drei bereits das Mittagessen, es gab wie versprochen Harrys Lieblingsessen

„Da seid ihr ja, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, Harry! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, einfach so zu verschwinden? Wir hatten bereits Moody informiert. Er ließ bereits nach dir suchen, aber kommt jetzt erst mal rein, es gibt Steak", begann Ms. Weasley besorgt und drückte Harry an sich.

„Mum lass ihn los, es hat bestimmt einen riesen Hunger und will jetzt sicher was essen!"

An diesem Tag war der Tisch der Weasleys noch voller als sonst. Alle hatten sich frei genommen um noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit zu treffen. Sogar Fred und George hatten extra ihr Geschäft bis zur Hochzeit geschlossen und Charlie war extra eine Woche früher aus Rumänien wiedergekommen. Nur Percy war nicht da, seine Eltern und er verstanden sich noch immer nicht besonders gut.

„Wie geht's eurem Geschäft?" wollte Harry von Fred und George wissen.

„Alles läuft bestens! Wir haben jetzt doch Zonkos in Hogesmade übernommen. Fred wird das Geschäft in der Winkelgasse leiten und ich werde mich um das in Hogesmade kümmern. Da könnt ihr uns dann öfter besuchen!"

„Außerdem haben wir eine neue Praline erfunden. Wir bräuchten allerdings noch ein paar Testpersonen!"

„Probier sie liebern nicht! Als ich sie gekostet hab, lief ich knallrot an und schwebte eine Stunde an der Decke!" warnte Ron Harry.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" stellte Fred richtig.

„Du hast nur zuviel auf einmal gegessen!" stimmte George seinem Zwillingsbruder zu.

„Sie machen dich für ein paar Minuten unsichtbar." Erklärte Fred und hielt Harry eines seiner ‚Invisible Toffee' hin.

„Danke, kann sicher mal nützlich sein!" bedankte sich Harry und steckte sich ein Toffee ein. Er glaubte zwar nicht dass er es je verwenden würde, da er ja seinen Tarnumhang hatte, aber er wollte Fred und George nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.

In diesem Moment trafen sich die Blicke von ihm und Ginny, die gegenüber von Harry saß. In ihrem Blick konnte er erkennen, dass sie noch immer sauer und traurig war. Aber er spürte gleichzeitig diese tiefe Vertrautheit und ein kribbeln in seinem Bau, das er immer spürte, wenn er Ginny in die Augen sah.

„Du kannst dieses Toffee aber auch gleich testen, dann muss ich dich wenigstens nicht mehr ertragen!", blaffte Ginny ihn an und es entstand eine unangenehme Stille.

„Ginny was soll das?", fragte Mr. Weasley entsetzt und überrascht zugleich.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer!" befahl Ms. Weasley ihrer Tochter.

Ginny stand ohne Widerrede auf und knallte die Tür zu als sie die Küche verließ.

„Du musst wissen, sie ist extra zu Charlie nach Rumänien gegangen um dich zu vergessen. Hat aber anscheinend nichts geholfen!" klärte Ron seinen besten Freund auf.

„Also, wenn mich mein Freund einfach ohne offensichtlichen Grund abserviert, obwohl er mich liebt, bin ich auch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen!" verteidigte Hermine ihre Freundin.

„Glaubst du ich soll noch mal mit ihr reden?"

„Nein ich denke, dass beste ist du lässt sie einfach eine Zeit in Ruhe und gehst ihr aus dem Weg."

„So.", unterbrach Mrs. Weasley ihrer Unterhaltung, „Hermine du gehst jetzt am besten mit Fleur mit und ihr schaut euch die Sitzordnung und die Einladungen noch einmal an. Ron du hilfst deinen Brüdern, beim Aufstellen der Tische und Harry mein Junge, du ruhst dich am besten aus. Du hattest sicher einen anstrengenden Tag."

Eigentlich wollte Harry Ron und den Anderen helfen, aber er war einfach zu müde, immerhin hatte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen.

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, war es schon dunkel draußen. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, sein Blick fiel auf Rons Bett, es war noch leer. Deshalb entschied er sich noch einmal nach unten zu gehen. Als er die Küche betrat, wandte sich Mrs. Weasley sofort an Harry.

„Harry, hast du gut geschlafen? Ron und Hermine sind im Wohnzimmer. Wenn du noch etwas zu essen möchtest sag einfach bescheid."

„Danke, aber ich hab keinen hunger."

Mrs. Weasley lächelte ihn noch einmal zu und wandte sich dann wieder den Abwasch zu. Harry ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah Ron und Hermine, die am anderen Ende des Raumes Zauberschach spielten.

„Hermine, dieser Zug ist nicht erlaubt!"

„Aber du hast das vorher doch auch gemacht."

„Ja, aber da stand mein Turm anders, als deiner jetzt", Ron wirkte etwas genervt, „Das ist doch nicht so schwierig!" Mit dieser Aussage war Ron eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich zu dumm für Zauberschach bin?"

„Ähhh …. Nein … ich meine …"

Harry hatte das Gefühl, das er jetzt besser etwas sagen sollte bevor die zwei sich noch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen.

„Hey ihr zwei, ich hoffe, ich störe euch nicht?", sagte er und versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„Nein überhaupt nicht, hast du gut geschlafen?" Ron schien sichtbar erleichtert darüber, dass Harry gekommen war.

Harry nickte und ließ sich auf den Sofa nieder, Hermine nahm neben ihn platz, für sie schien das Schachspiel auch beendet zu sein.

„Lupin war heute beim Abendessen, er hat nach dir gefragt. War ziemlich enttäuscht darüber, dass du nicht da warst."

„Wie geht es Remus?"

„Es geht in ganz gut. Er ist in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft im Hauptquartier des Ordens, er hofft, dass du ihn vielleicht irgendwann dort besuchst."

„Ja, er meint, dass du vielleicht noch vor Hogwarts zum Grimmauldplatz kommst. Ich meine er weiß natürlich nicht dass wir nicht mehr in die Schule zurück gehen.", fuhr Ron fort.

„Wann haben wir eigentlich vor den anderen zu sagen das wir nicht mehr hin gehen?", fragte Hermine.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er hatte bis jetzt eigentlich noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, wann sie den anderen bescheid sagen.

„Eigentlich finde ich es schade, dass wir nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück gehen!", stellte Ron fest. Hermine zog skeptisch ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ja wirklich. Ich hätte Tonks gerne als Lehrerin gehabt.", fuhr er fort als er Hermines ungläubiges Gesicht sah.

„Tonks unterrichtet nächstes Schuljahr?"

„Ja, McGonagall hat sie gebeten den Verwandlungsunterricht für sie zu übernehmen, da sie jetzt Direktorin geworden ist.", erklärte Hermine.

„Das wäre sicher lustig geworden.", meinte Ron etwas wehmütig.

„Wisst ihr schon wer neuer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer wird?"

„Ja, ein gewisser Michael Roberts, er ist vom Ministerium."

„McGonagall wollte eigentlich Lupin.", unterbrach Ron Hermine, „aber Scrimgeour hat darauf bestanden, dass zumindest ein neuer Lehrer vom Ministerium besetzt wird."

„Nur eine dumme Ausrede, weil sie keinen Werwolf als Lehrer wollen, jetzt wo offiziell Krieg herrscht.", übernahm Hermine wieder das Wort.

Harry fiel auf das Hermine und Ron ihre Sätze gegenseitig beendeten und er musste unwillkürlich zum Grinsen beginnen.

„Findest du es etwa lustig wie das Ministerium Lupin behandelt?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Nein, ich war nur gerade in Gedanken."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Was gibt es denn neues vom Orden?", begann Harry um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Moody leitet jetzt den Orden, da er am meisten Erfahrung hat wurde er einstimmig gewählt.", klärte Rom Harry auf.

„Es gab aber auch nicht wirklich einen Gegenkandidaten, niemand wollte in die Fußstapfen von Dumbledore treten.", fuhr Hermine fort.

Harry nickte verstehend: „Es ist ja keine leichte Aufgabe den Orden in Dumbledores Sinne weiter zuführen."

„Aber wenn das einer kann dann auf jeden Fall Moody"

„Ihr solltet jetzt schlafen gehen, es ist schon ziemlich spät und Morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag", unterbrach Ms. Weasley die Unterhaltung der drei.

„Aber Mum!", protestierte Ron, der offensichtlich nicht viel davon hielt ins Bett geschickt zu werden.

„Keine Widerrede, Ronald", entgegnete Mrs. Weasley in einen Ton der keine weiteren Diskussionen duldete. Ron sah ziemlich geknickt aus und obwohl keiner von ihnen müde war gingen die drei in ihre Zimmer.

Harry schlief wie immer bei Ron und Hermine bei Ginny.

„Du Ron, sag mal was ist da eigentlich zwischen dir und Hermine?", fragte Harry als sie in Rons Zimmer waren und versuchte sich ein breites Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„Und was ist mit dir und meiner Schwester?" Versuchte Ron abzulenken.

„Na ja, das sieht doch ein blinder das ihr euch mögt!" versuchte Harry Rons Bemerkung zu übergehen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ron mit einer Miene als wüsste er überhaupt nicht über was Harry redete.

„Stell dich nicht so an, du weißt genau was ich meine!"

„Na ja, Ich hab sie schon ziemlich gern, wenn du das meinst, aber ob sie genauso darüber denkt, weiß ich nicht."

„Ich glaub schon, dass sie dich auch sehr mag."

„Wirklich?", Ron wirkte sehr überrascht über diese Neuigkeit.

„Also hast du vor es ihr zu sagen oder nicht?"

„Was?"

„Das du sie sehr magst."

„Ich weiß nicht!", antwortete Ron unschlüssig „Glaubst du ich sollte es ihr sagen?"

„Wenn du sie wirklich gern hast, dann ja."

„Ja, vielleicht." Für Harry wirkte diese Antwort nicht sehr überzeugend und er wusste genau, dass Ron nicht vorhatte Hermine irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Aber was ist jetzt mit dir und Ginny?", unterbrach Ron die Stille die entstanden war.

„Ich hätte es mir einfacher vorgestellt sie wieder zu sehen.", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgetreu „Hab den ganzen Sommer über an sie denken müssen, aber sie hasst mich. Nach allem was passiert ist kann ich ihr das nicht einmal verübeln"

„Ich kenn meine Schwester, sie hasst dich nicht. Ginny ist schon seit dem sie dich kennt in dich verliebt und ist es bestimmt immer noch."

„Du meinst also, es besteht die Hoffnung, dass wir noch mal zusammen kommen?"

„Wenn du mit ihr redest und ihr alles erklärst, versteht sie sicher, wieso du mit ihr Schluss gemacht hast."

„Aber es hat sich ja seit dem nicht wirklich viel geändert!"

„Ja aber du kannst doch nicht einfach wegen Du-weißt-schon-wenn aufhören glücklich zu sein. Ich möchte ja auch nicht das ihr etwas passiert immerhin ist sie meine kleine Schwester, aber im Moment seit ihr beide einfach nur unglücklich."

„Aber ich will sie nicht gefährden!"

„Das ist ja recht nobel von dir, aber sie steckt ja eh schon mitten drin, da macht es auch nichts aus, wenn du mit ihr zusammen bist. Immerhin war sie vor einem Jahr auch in der Mysteriumsabteilung dabei und vor 5 Jahren war sie das Opfer von Riddles Tagebuch!"

„Aber ich will sie doch nur beschützen."

„Im Moment beschützt du sie nicht, im Moment ist sie sehr verletzt. Außerdem ist das ja ihre Entscheidung. Sie weiß, dass du gegen Voldemort kämpfen wirst, und kann selber entscheiden ob sie das mit dir gemeinsam durchstehen will oder nicht." Harry hatte das Gefühl das Ron nur Hermines Worte zu diesem Thema wiedergab, denn es hätte ihn sehr überrascht wenn Ron plötzlich einfühlsam geworden wäre. Im Moment störte ihn das nicht, denn er war einfach nur froh darüber mit jemanden über seine Situation mit Ginny reden zu können.

„Vielleicht hast du ja Recht, aber nach dem Auftritt heute beim Essen hab ich so meine Zweifel, ob sie jemals wieder ein Wort mit mir reden wird."

„In einer Woche ist ja die Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill und da ergibt sich sicher eine Gelegenheit mit ihr zureden. Sie wird sicher nicht ausflippen, und die Hochzeit unseres Bruders zerstören."

„OK, ich werd mit ihr reden, aber jetzt lass uns schlafen, ich bin noch immer ziemlich müde.", log Harry um das Gespräch zu beenden.

Am nächsten Tag geschah nichts aufregendes, Harry Ron und Hermine halfen noch bei den letzten Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit und spielten Zauberschach. Ginny versuchte Harry so gut es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie fuhr gemeinsam mit Fleur und Ms. Weasley in die Winkelgasse, um das Hochzeitskleid abzuholen. Insgeheim war Harry froh, Ginny nicht über den Weg zu laufen, er wollte den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten um mit ihr zu reden.

Zum Abendessen waren auch überraschenderweise Lupin und Tonks gekommen. Harry freute sich sehr Remus endlich wieder zu sehen. Nach Sirius Tod, war Remus ein sehr guter Freund geworden, mit dem er über alles reden konnte.

„So, jetzt erzähl mal, wie geht es dir Harry?", fragte Lupin, als er mit Harry alleine in der Küche war.

„Danke, gut."

„Was hast du dir eigentlich gestern dabei gedacht einfach so zu verschwinden?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, gar nichts. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht, das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte einfach nur das Haus meiner Eltern besuchen."

„Das versteh ich, aber du hättest uns bescheid sagen können."

„Ja, das hätte ich machen sollen, aber ich wollte einfach ein bisschen Zeit für mich haben."

„Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder verschwindest, ohne jemanden bescheid zu sagen." Harry nickte, wollte aber so schnell wie möglich das Thema wechseln. Im war es unangenehm Remus enttäuscht zu haben. Er war der einzige Erwachsene bei dem er sich noch wohl fühlte, und mit dem er über alles Reden konnte, nach Sirius Tod.

„Ich hab gehört Tonks wird jetzt Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Ich freu mich für sie, aber schade das du den Job als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht bekommen hast."

„Ja, ich hätte gern wieder unterrichtet, aber ein Werwolf als Lehrer, war dann für Scrimgeour doch zu viel."

„Schade, du warst bisher der beste Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer den wir je hatten. Den Schülern hätte der unterricht mit dir sicher Spaß gemacht."

„Was heißt da, den Schülern, du bist auch noch ein Schüler"

„Hmmm…"

„Was ist jetzt, willst du mir was sagen?"

„Eigentlich nicht!"

„Was heißt eigentlich, du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst!"

„Na ja, ich wollte noch nicht mit dir darüber reden", begann Harry zögernd, er wusste nicht wie Remus darauf reagieren würde. Aber er entschloss sich es ihm gleich zu sagen, er würde ihn schon nicht fressen.

„Aber nachdem du es ja sowieso irgendwann herausgefunden hättest", fuhr Harry fort.

„Dann schieß mal los, es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein", versuchte Remus seine Sorgen zu überspielen.

„Ich habe beschlossen nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren!"

„WAS hast du getan? WIESO?" Remus war geschockt, eigentlich wollte er ruhig bleiben, aber nach so einer Nachricht fiel es ihm schwer sich zu beherrschen.

„Es ist besser so, dann kann ich mich ganz auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort konzentrieren", versuchte Harry sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Und was ist mit deiner Ausbildung, wolltest du nicht Auror werde, so wie dein Vater? Das kannst du dann vergessen. Und was Du-weisst-schon-wen betrifft, überlass ihn dem Orden."

„Der Orden, der Orden, das sagt ihr immer, aber bis jetzt hat der Orden noch nicht viel zustande gebracht, außer das Dumbledore getötet wurde. Wegen mir sind schon so viele Menschen gestorben und ich will nicht dass noch mehr Leute wegen mir sterben müssen", ließ Harry seiner Wut freien Lauf.

„Aber das ist doch Quatsch. Der Orden wird du-weißt-schon-wen schon finden, vertrau uns Harry. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich. In Hogwarts bist du geschützt, auch wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr dort ist, bist du dort sicher aufgehoben. Professor McGonagall und Tonks werden auf dich und auch auf alle anderen aufpassen."

Ja Remus hatte irgendwie recht, aber er kannte auch den wahren Grund für seine Entscheidung nicht und Harry wollte es ihm auch nicht erzählen. Die einzigen die über alles bescheid wussten sind Ron und Hermine und die verstanden seine Entscheidung und wollten ihn auf seiner Suche nach den Horcruxen begleiten.

„Meine Entscheidung ist endgültig. Ich bin jetzt Volljährig und keiner kann mir noch etwas vorschreiben, auch du nicht!" schrie Harry und ging wütend in sein Zimmer.

„Du bist genauso stur wie dein Vater", hörte Harry Remus ihn nach schreien. Obwohl er vor Wut schäumte, war er froh Remus die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, dennoch hätte er sich gerade von Lupin mehr Verständnis erhofft.

Kapitel 3

Harry saß auf seinen Bett in Rons Zimmer, er war noch immer wütend auf Lupin, er wusste zwar das Remus nicht das gesamte Ausmaß der Situation kannte, aber trotzdem hätte er auf etwas mehr Verständnis gehofft. Harry nahm aus seinen Umhang die Fotos aus Godrics Hollow und betrachtete das Hochzeitsfoto seiner Eltern.

„Ich tu doch das richtige, oder?", er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht antworten konnten, aber er brauchte jetzt etwas Bestätigung für sein Vorhaben.

„Es war doch die richtige Entscheidung?", Lupins Vorwürfe hatten in ihm mehr Zweifel heraufbeschworen als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Harry breitete alle Fotos vor sich auf dem Bett auf, er sah seine Eltern mit ihren besten Freunde und sie waren glücklich. Harry bekam einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

„Ich mache das auch für euch, er hat euch getötet und damit euer und mein Leben zerstört. Ich muss ihn einfach stoppen." Harry musste sich eine Träne von der Wange wischen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Zimmertür.

„Ah, hier bist du.", es war Ron „Wir haben dich schon gesucht."

Er und Hermine betraten das Zimmer und ließen sich auf seinem Bett nieder.

„Lupin ist ziemlich aufgebracht in den Garten gekommen. Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir hatten Streit", antwortete Harry knapp.

„Worüber?", hackte sie nach.

„Ich hab ihn erzählt, dass ich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgehe."

„Oh", mehr fiel Ron nicht dazu ein.

„Na ja, es war doch klar, dass er nicht einverstanden damit sein wird", sagte Hermine mit nüchterner Stimme.

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte, denn Hermine hatte ja Recht.

„Hast du ihm erzählt, dass wir auch nicht mehr hingehen?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Nein."

„Upf, das ist gut", Ron schien sichtlich erleichtert zu sein und das wiederum verunsicherte Harry.

„Ähm, habt ihr es euch etwa anders überlegt?", fragte er zögernd. „Ich meine es ist Ok, wenn ihr nicht mehr mit wollt", fügte Harry schnell hinzu.

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint", erklärte Ron entschuldigend „Es geht mir nur um Mum, ich meine sie sollte es von mir erfahren und nicht von jemanden anderen. Außerdem will ich es ihr erst nach der Hochzeit sagen, sonst ruiniert sie das Fest von Bill und Fleur nur wegen mir."

Harry nickte verstehend, er konnte sich Mrs. Weasley gut vorstellen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass Ron nicht mehr nach Hogwarts geht.

„Sind das die Fotos aus Godrics Hollow?", fragte Hermine nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Mhm."

Hermine setzte sich jetzt neben Harry und ließ ihren Blick über die Fotos gleiten: Die Maurauder unter einer großen Eiche in Hogwarts. James und Sirius zu Halloween, mit Kürbissen in den Händen. Lilly und James in einer Hollywood Schaukel. Lilly, James und Harry vor dem Weihnachtsbaum. Lilly und die Maurauder auf einer roten Couch. Lilly in St. Mungos mit einer Kollegin. James an seinen Schreibtisch im Zaubereiministerium. Sirius mit einen breiten Grinsen und einer Flasche Butterbier in der Hand. Remus mit einen Buch in der Hand vor dem Kamin. Lilly mit einem Babybauch in James Armen.

„Du vermisst sie sehr?", fragte Hermine mitfühlend.

Und wie, wollte Harry antworten, doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„Sie wären stolz auf dich, wenn sie wüssten was du alles durchmachen musst.", Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Sie würden dich bei deinen Vorhaben unterstützen. Genau wie Ron und ich!"

Harry lächelte Hermine dankend an, er hatte das Gefühl als ob sie ihn mit diesen Worten alle Zweifel genommen hatte. Jetzt wusste er, dass er genau das Richtige tat.

Später an diesen Tag gingen die drei zum Abendessen, Ron wollte gerade die Tür zur Küche öffnen, als Ginny ihn zurückhielt.

„Ich würde da jetzt nicht rein gehen", warnte sie.

„Warum?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Mum und Dad haben Streit"

Ron ließ sofort die Türklinke los und trat einen Schritt von der Tür weg, es wirkte als wäre er gerade von irgendetwas gebissen worden.

„Worüber?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Über Percy"

„Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder getan?", fragte Ron genervt.

„Er hat Mum und Dad einen Brief geschrieben, dass er und Penelope zur Hochzeit kommen."

„Ich dachte er ist nicht eingeladen.", mischte sich jetzt Hermine ein.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber Fleur hat ihn eine Einladung geschickt." Hermine schnaufte einmal leise auf bevor Ginny weiter erzählte. „Na ja, Mum hat sich natürlich sehr darüber gefreut, sie meinte das es ein gutes Zeichen ist wenn er kommt, dass er einen Schritt auf die Familie zu macht. Aber Dad ist der Ansicht, dass er sich erst wieder mit Percy vertragt, wenn der sich entschuldigt." Ginny zuckte resignierend die Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich die zwei so schnell wieder aussprechen werden."

„Na das kann ja eine tolle Hochzeit werden", stellte Ron fest „aber wenigstens bin ich nicht schuld", Ron sah Harry bei diesen Worten an und begann zu grinsen.

„Glaubt ihr nicht, dass sich die beiden wieder vertragen werden?", fragte Hermine.

Harry stand nur neben den drei und beobachtete die Situation. Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl, weil er das Gefühl hatte das ihn die Familien Probleme der Weasleys nichts angehen. Doch er konnte nicht einfach den Raum verlassen, erstens wollte er nicht, dass die anderen merkten, dass ihn die Situation unangenehm war und zweitens konnte er seinen Blick nicht von Ginny wenden. Sie hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und man merkte, dass sie sich große Sorgen machte. Harry wäre am liebsten zu ihr gegangen und hätte sie in den Arm genommen, doch er wusste, dass sie das nie zulassen würde.

„Du hast die zwei noch nie erlebt, wenn sie richtig streiten", Rons Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken „dann kann es vorkommen, dass sie Tage lang nicht mehr miteinander reden."

„Man muss ihnen doch irgendwie helfen können.", wandte Hermine ein.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Die beiden sind stur …"

Harry hörte nicht mehr zu und er merkte auch das Ginny nicht mehr an den Gespräch teilnahm. Er ging auf sie zu und sie starrte ihn mit unsicherer Miene an.

„Können wir kurz reden? Unter vier Augen?", flüsterte Harry ihr zu, er wusste selbst nicht genau was er ihr sagen wollte, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm jetzt zuhören würde.

Ginny nickte nur und folgte Harry raus in den Garten. Ron und Hermine schienen nicht zu merken, dass die beiden das Zimmer verließen.

Die zwei gingen schweigend nebeneinander her bis sie sich unter einen Baum niederließen.

„Was willst du?", fragte Ginny und versuchte dabei so desinteressiert wie möglich zu klingen.

„Es tut mir Leid", begann Harry.

„Was?", Ginny wirkte etwas verwirrt.

„Alles. Ich meine, was zwischen uns passiert ist." Ginny warf ihn jetzt einen bösen Blick zu, als Harry das bemerkte fuhr er sofort fort. „Nicht unsere Beziehung, die war toll. Sondern wie es auseinander gegangen ist." Harry wollte am liebsten aufstehen und gehen, denn die Situation wurde unangenehmer als er gehofft hatte.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", unterbrach Ginny ihn. „du hast er mir ja schon erklärt."

„Ja aber ich habe nicht den Eindruck, als würdest du mich verstehen."

„Das tue ich auch nicht. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass du es mir schon erklärt hast." Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch Ginny ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich bin nur der Ansicht, dass du mich selbst darüber entscheiden lassen solltest welche Gefahr ich eingehe und welche nicht."

„Aber du …", weiter kam Harry nicht.

„Ja ich weiß, ich hab gesagt, dass ich damit gerechnet habe und dass ich es verstehe. Ich war 4 Wochen in Rumänien und hab mir genau das versucht einzureden, aber dabei habe ich festgestellt, dass ich das nicht möchte. Ich möchte bei dir sein, mit dir gehen, wenn du gegen Voldemort kämpfst. Aber du."

Ginny lief eine Träne über die Wange und bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, war sie aufgestanden und zurück zum Haus gelaufen. Harry blieb noch einige Minuten draußen sitzen um sich Ginnys Worte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

Am Hochzeitstag herrschte helle Aufregung im ganzen Fuchsbau. Alle waren noch mit den letzten Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, damit die Hochzeit perfekt wurde.

Harry und Ron machten sich in Rons Zimmer für das Fest fertig. Rons Festumgang war schwarz und hatte einen silbernen Saum am Kragen, Harry fand, dass er richtig gut aussah, es war absolut kein Vergleich zu seinen alten Umhang. Harry selbst trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang mit einer Stickerei am rechten Ärmel, Mrs. Weasley hatte ihn für Harry besorgt, da ihm sein alter schon viel zu kurz war.

Als Harry fertig war traf er sich in der Küche mit Hermine, da Ron Bills zweiter Trauzeuge war und somit bis zum Beginn der Hochzeit bei Bill bleiben musste.

Hermine hatte ein weinrotes Kleid an, es war trägerlos und endete kurz unterhalb der Knie. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und eine Locke fiel ihr ins Gesicht.

„Du siehst toll aus", sagte Harry als er Hermine sah.

„Danke. Aber du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

„Wollen wir schon mal in den Garten gehen? Ich denke es wird bald losgehen."

Hermine nickte und die zwei gingen hinaus, als Harry in den Garten kam blieb er überrascht stehen, er hatte noch nie so viele Leute im Garten der Weasleys gesehen. Es waren mindestens 30 Ordensmitglieder, einige Freunde aus Gringotts und etwa 20 Verwandte der Weasleys, allesamt mit roten Haaren, da. Harry wusste, dass er nicht einmal die Hälfte der Anwesenden kannte.

„Ah, Harry, Hermine!", Fred kam auf die beiden zugelaufen.

„Wir haben für euch zwei Plätze reserviert", sagte jetzt George.

„Dort in der zweiten Reihe.", Fred zeigte auf zwei freie Stühle.

„Ähm, danke.", Hermine schien sichtlich überrascht über so viel Freundlichkeit der Zwillinge.

Fred und George grinsten nur und verschwanden dann wieder in der Menge der Gäste.

Als Harry und Hermine platz genommen hatten, mussten sie noch etwa 5 Minuten warten bis die restlichen Gäste auch ihre Plätze eingenommen haben und dann begann die Zeremonie.

Zuerst begann ein langsames Violinenkonzert und Mr. Weasley schritt gemeinsam mit Mrs. Delacour den Gang entlang, nach ihnen kam Mrs. Weasley mit Bill. Bill nahm seinen Platz vor dem Hochzeitsbogen ein und starrte gebannt den Gang hinunter.

Jetzt änderte sich die Musik, zu einen etwas schnelleren Klavierstück und die Brautjungfern und Trauzeugen zogen ein. Als erste kamen Ron und Gabrielle und hinter ihnen kam Charlie mit Ginny, die sich jeweils links und rechts vom Hochzeitsbogen stellten.

Dann änderte sich die Musik ein letztes mal und der Hochzeitsmarsch wurde gespielt und alle Gäste erhoben sich aus ihren Stühlen. Fleur wurde von ihrem Vater, bis zu Bill geführt. Ihr Kleid war cremefarben und hatte eine lange Schleppe, es war recht schlicht bis auf die Stickereien am Dekolté.

Als alle wieder Platz genommen hatten, begann der Priester zu sprechen: „Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen, um diese zwei Menschen in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu führen."

Harry verfolgte die Zeremonie nur beiläufig, denn sein Blick ruhte auf Ginny. Sie hatte ein blaues Kleid mit breiten Trägern an. Ihr rotes Haar war mit einer schwarzen Schleife zusammen gebunden und eine feine Perlenkette zierte ihren Hals. Harry war von ihren Anblick wie gefesselt, er hatte sie noch nie so hübsch gesehen und dass sollte schon etwas heißen.

Als sich Ginnys und Harrys Blicke trafen, lächelte ihr Harry etwas zögernd zu, doch sie wandte sich gleich wieder von ihm ab. Er versuchte im Laufe der Zeremonie noch einmal mit ihr Blickkontakt herzustellen, allerdings schien Ginny sehr darauf zu achten keinen Blick mehr in Harrys Richtung zu werfen. Anders schien es Ron und Hermine zu gehen, die beiden konnten ihre Augen nicht voneinander lassen. Harry hätte es gewundert, wenn sie überhaupt etwas von der Trauung mitbekommen hätten.

„Und so frage ich sie, Fleur Delacour, wollen sie den hier anwesenden Bill Weasley zu ihren angetrauten Mann nehmen?" Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt wieder auf die Zeremonie.

„Ja, ich will." Mrs. Weasley schniefte einmal leise auf, wischte sich ihre Freudenträne aus den Augen und Arthur legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, die beiden hatten sich anscheinend wieder versöhnt.

„Und so frage ich auch sie, Bill Weasley, wollen sie die hier anwesende Fleur Delacour zu ihrer angetrauten Frau nehmen?"

„Ja, ich will."

Bei diesen Worten trafen sich Ginnys und Harrys Blick ein zweites Mal und diesmal wandte sie sich nicht ab. Harry hatte das Gefühl in ihren Augen zu versinken und in ihn begann wieder das vertraute Kribbeln. Er wusste, dass es Ginny genauso ging, denn sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an.

„Und hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen."

Harry wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und hätte Ginny in seine Arme genommen, er war nicht der einzige den es so ging. Mr. Weasley küsste seine Frau, Lupin zog Tonks fest an sich und Percy, der in der letzten Reihe saß, küsste Penelope auf die Stirn. Auch Ron warf immer wieder viel sagende Blicke zu Hermine, die ihn dafür ihr schönstes Lächeln schenkte.

Musik begann leise zu spielen und Braut und Bräutigam schritten Händchen haltend den Gang entlang in Richtung des Hauses. Charlie, Ginny, Ron und Fleur folgten den beiden, die Gäste erhoben sich langsam aus ihren Stühlen und ein Gemurmel breitete sich aus.

Hermine musste sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkel wischen und wandte sich dann an Harry: „War das nicht eine schöne Trauung?"


	4. Bills Hochzeit

Kapitel 3

Harry saß auf seinen Bett in Rons Zimmer, er war noch immer wütend auf Lupin, er wusste zwar das Remus nicht das gesamte Ausmaß der Situation kannte, aber trotzdem hätte er auf etwas mehr Verständnis gehofft. Harry nahm aus seinen Umhang die Fotos aus Godrics Hollow und betrachtete das Hochzeitsfoto seiner Eltern.

„Ich tu doch das richtige, oder?", er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht antworten konnten, aber er brauchte jetzt etwas Bestätigung für sein Vorhaben.

„Es war doch die richtige Entscheidung?", Lupins Vorwürfe hatten in ihm mehr Zweifel heraufbeschworen als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Harry breitete alle Fotos vor sich auf dem Bett auf, er sah seine Eltern mit ihren besten Freunde und sie waren glücklich. Harry bekam einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

„Ich mache das auch für euch, er hat euch getötet und damit euer und mein Leben zerstört. Ich muss ihn einfach stoppen." Harry musste sich eine Träne von der Wange wischen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Zimmertür.

„Ah, hier bist du.", es war Ron „Wir haben dich schon gesucht."

Er und Hermine betraten das Zimmer und ließen sich auf seinem Bett nieder.

„Lupin ist ziemlich aufgebracht in den Garten gekommen. Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir hatten Streit", antwortete Harry knapp.

„Worüber?", hackte sie nach.

„Ich hab ihn erzählt, dass ich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgehe."

„Oh", mehr fiel Ron nicht dazu ein.

„Na ja, es war doch klar, dass er nicht einverstanden damit sein wird", sagte Hermine mit nüchterner Stimme.

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte, denn Hermine hatte ja Recht.

„Hast du ihm erzählt, dass wir auch nicht mehr hingehen?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Nein."

„Upf, das ist gut", Ron schien sichtlich erleichtert zu sein und das wiederum verunsicherte Harry.

„Ähm, habt ihr es euch etwa anders überlegt?", fragte er zögernd. „Ich meine es ist Ok, wenn ihr nicht mehr mit wollt", fügte Harry schnell hinzu.

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint", erklärte Ron entschuldigend „Es geht mir nur um Mum, ich meine sie sollte es von mir erfahren und nicht von jemanden anderen. Außerdem will ich es ihr erst nach der Hochzeit sagen, sonst ruiniert sie das Fest von Bill und Fleur nur wegen mir."

Harry nickte verstehend, er konnte sich Mrs. Weasley gut vorstellen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass Ron nicht mehr nach Hogwarts geht.

„Sind das die Fotos aus Godrics Hollow?", fragte Hermine nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Mhm."

Hermine setzte sich jetzt neben Harry und ließ ihren Blick über die Fotos gleiten: Die Maurauder unter einer großen Eiche in Hogwarts. James und Sirius zu Halloween, mit Kürbissen in den Händen. Lilly und James in einer Hollywood Schaukel. Lilly, James und Harry vor dem Weihnachtsbaum. Lilly und die Maurauder auf einer roten Couch. Lilly in St. Mungos mit einer Kollegin. James an seinen Schreibtisch im Zaubereiministerium. Sirius mit einen breiten Grinsen und einer Flasche Butterbier in der Hand. Remus mit einen Buch in der Hand vor dem Kamin. Lilly mit einem Babybauch in James Armen.

„Du vermisst sie sehr?", fragte Hermine mitfühlend.

Und wie, wollte Harry antworten, doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„Sie wären stolz auf dich, wenn sie wüssten was du alles durchmachen musst.", Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Sie würden dich bei deinen Vorhaben unterstützen. Genau wie Ron und ich!"

Harry lächelte Hermine dankend an, er hatte das Gefühl als ob sie ihn mit diesen Worten alle Zweifel genommen hatte. Jetzt wusste er, dass er genau das Richtige tat.

Später an diesen Tag kamen die drei noch einmal herunter zum Abendessen, Ron wollte gerade die Tür zur Küche öffnen, als Ginny ihn zurückhielt.

„Ich würde da jetzt nicht rein gehen", warnte sie.

„Warum?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Mum und Dad haben Streit"

Ron ließ sofort die Türklinke los und trat einen Schritt von der Tür weg, es wirkte als wäre er gerade von irgendetwas gebissen worden.

„Worüber?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Über Percy"

„Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder getan?", fragte Ron genervt.

„Er hat Mum und Dad einen Brief geschrieben, dass er und Penelope zur Hochzeit kommen."

„Ich dachte er ist nicht eingeladen.", mischte sich jetzt Hermine ein.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber Fleur hat ihn eine Einladung geschickt." Hermine schnaufte einmal leise auf bevor Ginny weiter erzählte. „Na ja, Mum hat sich natürlich sehr darüber gefreut, sie meinte das es ein gutes Zeichen ist wenn er kommt, dass er einen Schritt auf die Familie zu macht. Aber Dad ist der Ansicht, dass er sich erst wieder mit Percy vertragt, wenn der sich entschuldigt." Ginny zuckte resignierend die Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich die zwei so schnell wieder aussprechen werden."

„Na das kann ja eine tolle Hochzeit werden", stellte Ron fest „aber wenigstens bin ich nicht schuld", Ron sah Harry bei diesen Worten an und begann zu grinsen.

„Glaubt ihr nicht, dass sich die beiden wieder vertragen werden?", fragte Hermine.

Harry stand nur neben den drei und beobachtete die Situation. Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl, weil er das Gefühl hatte das ihn die Familien Probleme der Weasleys nichts angehen. Doch er konnte nicht einfach den Raum verlassen, erstens wollte er nicht, dass die anderen merkten, dass ihn die Situation unangenehm war und zweitens konnte er seinen Blick nicht von Ginny wenden. Sie hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und man merkte, dass sie sich große Sorgen machte. Harry wäre am liebsten zu ihr gegangen und hätte sie in den Arm genommen, doch er wusste, dass sie das nie zulassen würde.

„Du hast die zwei noch nie erlebt, wenn sie richtig streiten", Rons Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken „dann kann es vorkommen, dass sie Tage lang nicht mehr miteinander reden."

„Man muss ihnen doch irgendwie helfen können.", wandte Hermine ein.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Die beiden sind stur …"

Harry hörte nicht mehr zu und er merkte auch das Ginny nicht mehr an den Gespräch teilnahm. Er ging auf sie zu und sie starrte ihn mit unsicherer Miene an.

„Können wir kurz reden? Unter vier Augen?", flüsterte Harry ihr zu, er wusste selbst nicht genau was er ihr sagen wollte, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm jetzt zuhören würde.

Ginny nickte nur und folgte Harry raus in den Garten. Ron und Hermine schienen nicht zu merken, dass die beiden das Zimmer verließen.

Die zwei gingen schweigend nebeneinander her bis sie sich unter einen Baum niederließen.

„Was willst du?", fragte Ginny und versuchte dabei so desinteressiert wie möglich zu klingen.

„Es tut mir Leid", begann Harry.

„Was?", Ginny wirkte etwas verwirrt.

„Alles. Ich meine, was zwischen uns passiert ist." Ginny warf ihn jetzt einen bösen Blick zu, als Harry das bemerkte fuhr er sofort fort. „Nicht unsere Beziehung, die war toll. Sondern wie es auseinander gegangen ist." Harry wollte am liebsten aufstehen und gehen, denn die Situation wurde unangenehmer als er gehofft hatte.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", unterbrach Ginny ihn. „du hast er mir ja schon erklärt."

„Ja aber ich habe nicht den Eindruck, als würdest du mich verstehen."

„Das tue ich auch nicht. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass du es mir schon erklärt hast." Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch Ginny ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich bin nur der Ansicht, dass du mich selbst darüber entscheiden lassen solltest welche Gefahr ich eingehe und welche nicht."

„Aber du …", weiter kam Harry nicht.

„Ja ich weiß, ich hab gesagt, dass ich damit gerechnet habe und dass ich es verstehe. Ich war 4 Wochen in Rumänien und hab mir genau das versucht einzureden, aber dabei habe ich festgestellt, dass ich das nicht möchte. Ich möchte bei dir sein, mit dir gehen, wenn du gegen Voldemort kämpfst. Aber du."

Ginny lief eine Träne über die Wange und bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, war sie aufgestanden und zurück zum Haus gelaufen. Harry blieb noch einige Minuten draußen sitzen um sich Ginnys Worte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

Am Hochzeitstag herrschte helle Aufregung im ganzen Fuchsbau. Alle waren noch mit den letzten Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, damit die Hochzeit perfekt wurde.

Harry und Ron machten sich in Rons Zimmer für das Fest fertig. Rons Festumgang war schwarz und hatte einen silbernen Saum am Kragen, Harry fand, dass er richtig gut aussah, es war absolut kein Vergleich zu seinen alten Umhang. Harry selbst trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang mit einer Stickerei am rechten Ärmel, Mrs. Weasley hatte ihn für Harry besorgt, da ihm sein alter schon viel zu kurz war.

Als Harry fertig war traf er sich in der Küche mit Hermine, da Ron Bills zweiter Trauzeuge war und somit bis zum Beginn der Hochzeit bei Bill bleiben musste.

Hermine hatte ein weinrotes Kleid an, es war trägerlos und endete kurz unterhalb der Knie. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und eine Locke fiel ihr ins Gesicht.

„Du siehst toll aus", sagte Harry als er Hermine sah.

„Danke. Aber du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

„Wollen wir schon mal in den Garten gehen? Ich denke es wird bald losgehen."

Hermine nickte und die zwei gingen hinaus, als Harry in den Garten kam blieb er überrascht stehen, er hatte noch nie so viele Leute im Garten der Weasleys gesehen. Es waren mindestens 30 Ordensmitglieder, einige Freunde aus Gringotts und etwa 20 Verwandte der Weasleys, allesamt mit roten Haaren, da. Harry wusste, dass er nicht einmal die Hälfte der Anwesenden kannte.

„Ah, Harry, Hermine!", Fred kam auf die beiden zugelaufen.

„Wir haben für euch zwei Plätze reserviert", sagte jetzt George.

„Dort in der zweiten Reihe.", Fred zeigte auf zwei freie Stühle.

„Ähm, danke.", Hermine schien sichtlich überrascht über so viel Freundlichkeit der Zwillinge.

Fred und George grinsten nur und verschwanden dann wieder in der Menge der Gäste.

Als Harry und Hermine platz genommen hatten, mussten sie noch etwa 5 Minuten warten bis die restlichen Gäste auch ihre Plätze eingenommen haben und dann begann die Zeremonie.

Zuerst begann ein langsames Violinenkonzert und Mr. Weasley schritt gemeinsam mit Mrs. Delacour den Gang entlang, nach ihnen kam Mrs. Weasley mit Bill. Bill nahm seinen Platz vor dem Hochzeitsbogen ein und starrte gebannt den Gang hinunter.

Jetzt zogen die Brautjungfern und Trauzeugen ein, als erste kam Ron mit Gabrielle und hinter ihnen kam Charlie mit Ginny, die sich jeweils links und rechts vom Hochzeitsbogen stellten.

Dann änderte sich die Musik und der Hochzeitsmarsch wurde gespielt und alle Gäste erhoben sich aus ihren Stühlen. Fleur wurde von ihrem Vater, bis zu Bill geführt. Sie hatte ein bodenlanges, cremefarben Kleid mit einer langen Schleppe an. Das Kleid war bis zur Hüfte eng anliegend und mit Perlen und Stickereinen übersäht. Unten hatte das Kleid einen wunderschönen Reifrock, man könnte fast meinen sie sei eine Prinzessin.

Als alle wieder Platz genommen hatten, begann der Priester zu sprechen: „Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen, um diese zwei Menschen in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu führen."

Harry verfolgte die Zeremonie nur beiläufig, denn sein Blick ruhte auf Ginny. Sie hatte ein blaues Kleid mit breiten Trägern an. Ihr rotes Haar war mit einer schwarzen Schleife zusammen gebunden und eine feine Perlenkette zierte ihren Hals. Harry war von ihren Anblick wie gefesselt, er hatte sie noch nie so hübsch gesehen und dass sollte schon etwas heißen.

Als sich Ginnys und Harrys Blicke trafen, lächelte ihr Harry etwas zögernd zu, doch sie wandte sich gleich wieder von ihm ab. Er versuchte im Laufe der Zeremonie noch einmal mit ihr Blickkontakt herzustellen, allerdings schien Ginny sehr darauf zu achten keinen Blick mehr in Harrys Richtung zu werfen. Anders schien es Ron und Hermine zu gehen, die beiden konnten ihre Augen nicht voneinander lassen. Harry hätte es gewundert, wenn sie überhaupt etwas von der Trauung mitbekommen hätten.

„Und so frage ich sie, Fleur Delacour, wollen sie den hier anwesenden Bill Weasley zu ihren angetrauten Mann nehmen?" Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt wieder auf die Zeremonie.

„Ja, ich will." Mrs. Weasley schniefte einmal leise auf, wischte sich ihre Freudenträne aus den Augen und Arthur legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, die beiden hatten sich anscheinend wieder versöhnt.

„Und so frage ich auch sie, Bill Weasley, wollen sie die hier anwesende Fleur Delacour zu ihrer angetrauten Frau nehmen?"

„Ja, ich will."

Bei diesen Worten trafen sich Ginnys und Harrys Blick ein zweites Mal und diesmal wandte sie sich nicht ab. Harry hatte das Gefühl in ihren Augen zu versinken und in ihn begann wieder das vertraute Kribbeln. Er wusste, dass es Ginny genauso ging, denn sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an.

„Und hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen."

Harry wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und hätte Ginny in seine Arme genommen, er war nicht der einzige den es so ging. Mr. Weasley küsste seine Frau, Lupin zog Tonks fest an sich und Percy, der in der letzten Reihe saß, küsste Penelope auf die Stirn. Auch Ron warf immer wieder viel sagende Blicke zu Hermine, die ihn dafür ihr schönstes Lächeln schenkte.

Musik begann leise zu spielen und Braut und Bräutigam schritten Händchen haltend den Gang entlang in Richtung des Hauses. Charlie, Ginny, Ron und Fleur folgten den beiden, die Gäste erhoben sich langsam aus ihren Stühlen und ein Gemurmel breitete sich aus.

Hermine musste sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkel wischen und wandte sich dann an Harry: „War das nicht eine schöne Trauung?"

„Ja, es war die schönste Trauung bei der ich je war."

Nach der Zeremonie gab es etwas Kaffe und Kuchen und das Brautpaar zog sich mit den Trauzeugen und der Familie ans andere Ende des Gartens zurück um ein paar Hochzeitsfotos zu machen. Ron war nach Beendigung der Fotoserie sofort zu Harry und Hermine gekommen.

„Dein Kleid steht dir echt gut", war das erste, das er sagte und seine Ohren färbten sich rot.

„Danke!" Hermine strahlte Ron an und errötete ebenfalls.

Harrys wollte die zwei alleine lassen und die Chance nutzen Ginny eventuell alleine zu treffen.

„Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich ein Stück Kuchen bekomme!" sagte Harry und wandte sich von den beiden ab, die ihn nur kurz zunickten.

Harry wusste nicht wo er sie suchen sollte, als ihm Lupin und Tonks über den Weg liefen.

„Hallo", grüßte Harry. Lupin nickte nur kurz und Tonks schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" fragte Harry Lupin, der nicht auf die Frage reagierte. „Bitte", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Entschuldigst du und bitte kurz", bat Remus Tonks, die daraufhin in der Menge verschwand.

„Weiß Tonks bescheid?"

„Ja."

Harry hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass er es ihr erzählt.

„Weiß sonst jemand bescheid?"

„Nein"

Wenigstens etwas, dachte Harry.

„Was willst du?" fragte Lupin mit reservierter Stimme.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir noch mal über meine Entscheidung reden können."

„Harry, ich kann nicht verstehen, dass du nicht mehr nach Hogwarts willst. Was glaubst du kannst du alleine gegen Voldemort ausrichten?"

„Ich bin nicht alleine", rutschte es Harry heraus.

„Was?" fragte Lupin überrascht nach, doch dann griff er sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Aber natürlich, Ron und Hermine kommen mit dir, das hätte ich mir denken können."

Lupin stand jetzt kopfschüttelnd vor Harry. „Das du deine Zukunft zerstörst kann ich nicht ändern, aber auch Rons und Hermines?" bei diesen Worten wurde die Enttäuschung in Remus Augen noch größer.

„Ich dachte du würdest auf deine Freunde Rücksicht nehmen!" bevor Harry auch nur antworten konnte, hatte sich Lupin umgedreht und war zu Tonks gegangen, die an einem Tisch saß.

Völlig alleingelassen und unverstanden setzte sich Harry auf eine Parkbank am anderen Ende des Gartens und ließ sich die Worte von Lupin noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Zerstöre ich wirklich ihre Zukunft?

Nein sie kommen ja freiwillig mit.

Aber sie tun er nur weil sie meine Freunde sind.

Dafür sind Freunde ja da.

Aber ich bring sie in Gefahr.

In Gefahr sind sie sowieso.

Harry wusste nicht was er denken sollte, war er wirklich so egoistisch?

„Da bist du ja, wir haben dich schon überall gesucht. Du warst auf einmal verschwunden." fragte Hermine die gemeinsam mit Ron vor ihm stand.

„Ist alles OK mit dir?" fragt nun auch Ron besorgt.

„Ja alles bestens", versuchte Harry sie zu beschwichtigen. Ron nickte, doch sie schienen nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen, das Essen wird gleich serviert."

Die Tische waren in Form eines großen U's zusammengestellt. Bill und Fleur saßen gemeinsam mit den Trauzeugen und den Eltern am Kopf der Tafel. Alle anderen saßen auf der Längsseite der Tafel. Hermine und Harry setzten sich zu Fred und Georg, die direkt neben Mr. und Ms. Weasley saßen. Ron saß neben Charlie, der neben Bill saß.

Bing, bing, bing.

Charlie erhob sich, da er als Trauzeuge eine Rede halten musste. „Liebes Brautpaar, liebe Gäste…" Harry hörte ihm nicht zu sein Blick ruhte wieder auf Ginny, die gegenüber von Fred saß. Ihr Haar glänzte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne und ihre Augen waren voller Freude, so wie er sie schon seit langem nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Applaus ließ Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken kommen und alle begannen zu essen. Es gab Schweinskotelette mit Pfeffersauce und Kroketten.

Nach dem Essen begann Musik zu spielen und Bill und Fleur begannen zu tanzen. Sie waren alleine auf der Tanzfläche und alle schauten ihnen zu. Sie sahen sehr glücklich aus, bei ihrem Anblick musste Harry nur an Ginny denken und wie sehr er sich nach ihr sehnte.

Nach dem ersten Tanz spielte die Band das Lied „Everything I do I do it for you" und die Tanzfläche füllte sich. Mr. Weasley tanzte mit Ms. Weasley, Percy mit Penelope und Charlie mit einer Arbeitskollegin.

„Hermine, ähm…hättest du Lust zu tanzen?" fragt Ron vorsichtig.

„Ja, gerne", sie erhob sich und nahm die Hand von Ron, die er ihr entgegenstreckte. Harry freute sich für die zwei, denn anscheinend schien zwischen den beiden endlich etwas voranzugehen.

Jetzt war Harry einer der wenigen die nicht tanzten. Sogar Ginny hatte einen Tanzpartner, auch wenn es nur Fred war. Und Harry entschloss sich einen Schritt auf sie zuzumachen und sie um diesen Tanz zu bitten.

„Hast du Lust, diesen Tanz mit mir zu tanzen?" fragte Harry, als er vor ihr stand, er wusste das sie nicht nein sagen würde, da sie sich vor Fred nicht bloßstellen lassen würde. Und Fred wusste, wie sehr er Ginny mochte und hätte sicher auch nichts dagegen, die Tanzfläche für Harry freizumachen.

Sie nickte nur und wandte sich von Fred ab. „Viel Glück", flüsterte dieser Harry noch ins Ohr und ging wieder zu George.

„Du hattest Recht", begann er um diese ungute Situation etwas aufzulockern. „Du musst selbst entscheiden welche Gefahren du eingehen möchtest und welche nicht. Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten können."

„Wie kommt es zu diesem Sinneswandel?" fragt sie überrascht.

„Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Ron!"

„Mit Ron?" sie wirkte jetzt noch überraschter.

Jetzt sah sie Harry zum Ersten Mal seit ihrem Streit tief in die Augen.

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und dafür nehme ich gerne alle Gefahren in Kauf."

Sie stellte sich jetzt auf die Zehenspitzen um Näher an Harrys Gesicht zu kommen. Ginny war jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Harry entfernt. Sie schloss nun langsam die Augen und auch Harry begann sich langsam nach vorne zu beugen, er konnte ihren Atem spüren, und roch den Duft ihrer Haare. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und er schloss seine Augen. Ihre Lippen kamen sich immer näher und sie würden sich jeden Moment berühren.

„Ahhh!" der Schrei kam von Gabrielle und ließ die beiden und auch alle anderen auseinander schnellen. Harry sah zuerst zu Gabrielle und dann zu dem Ort auf den sie starrte. Über dem Haus der Weasleys war das dunkle Mal zu sehen.


	5. Regulus Alphard Black

**Kapitel 4**

Harry war nicht der einzige der mittlerweile das dunkle Mal anstarrte, die Band hatte aufgehört zu spielen und es herrschte totenstille. Die Ordensmitglieder hatten schon ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und schauten sich etwas nervös um. Es war weit und breit nichts von den Todessern zu erkennen, die das Mal herauf beschworen hatten. Einige der Gäste wichen langsam vom Haus zurück in Richtung des kleinen Waldstückes, das an das Grundstück der Weasleys anschließt. Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert und ließ seinen Blick über das Haus schweifen, er konnte nichts und niemanden erkennen, aber er wusste, dass dort jemand war. Ginny stand neben ihm und war bereit für einen Kampf.

Plötzlich kam ein roter Lichtstrahl vom Haus aus auf die Gäste zu, einige schrieen auf und einige mussten dem Fluch ausweichen. Harry griff nach Ginnys Hand und zog sie zu einem Tisch um in Deckung zu gehen, denn jetzt wurden sie vom Haus aus mit Flüchen bombardiert. Harry hob seinen Kopf über die Tischkante um sich einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen, jetzt erkannte er die Todesser, die links und rechts ums Haus strömten und einen Fluch nach den anderen auf die Hochzeitsgesellschaft hetzten.

„Impedimenta!", schrie Harry und zielte auf eine Gruppe Todesser die sich der Tanzfläche näherten, doch der Fluch kam nicht an, es schien als hätten sie ein Schutzschild. Harry versuchte es ein weiteres Mal, aber auch dieser Spruch prallte einfach ab.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny, als Harry wieder in Deckung ging.

„Die Flüche prallen einfach ab."

„WAS?", Ginny war total entsetzt. Harry konnte es ihr aber jetzt nicht genauer erklären, denn die ersten Todesser betraten gerade die Tanzfläche. Harry hörte die Flüche an ihnen vorbei surren und versuchte einen weiteren Versuch.

„Stupor!", zu Harrys Überraschung traf der Fluch einen Todesser und dieser fiel einfach um.

„Das Schild ist gebrochen!", schrie Moody den anderen Ordensmitgliedern zu und diese verließen jetzt ihre Deckungen und eröffneten das Feuer auf die Todesser.

Harry erkannte Hermine und Ron, die sich gemeinsam mit einem großen Todesser duellierten, der sichtlich Probleme mit den beiden hatte.

„Sectusempra!", schrie Harry und traf einen kleinen, dicken Todesser. Er schaute sich suchend um, ob ein Todesser auf diesen Spruch reagierte, denn insgeheim hoffte er auf Snape zu treffen, um ihn heimzuzahlen was er Dumbledore angetan hatte. Doch es schien niemand auch nur Interesse an den Spruch zu zeigen und durch die Kapuzen der Todesser konnte er auch niemanden erkennen.

Plötzlich spürte Harry eine Hand an seiner Schulter, die ihn zu Boden riss und ein Fluch surrte knapp an seinen Kopf vorbei.

„Bleib in Deckung!", befahl Lupin, der Harry jetzt wieder los ließ.

„Danke", stammelte Harry, doch Lupin war schon wieder in ein Duell mit einem anderen Todesser verwickelt.

„Ahhh!", der Schrei kam von Ginny, Harry riss seinen Kopf herum und er konnte nur noch erkennen wie ein Todesser sie von hinten packte und in Richtung Haus zerrte.

„Ginny!", Harry war aufgesprungen und sprintete auf sie zu, doch er musste immer wieder Flüchen ausweichen und über umgeworfene Stühle springen, so das er zu langsam war um an Ginny zu kommen.

„Harry!", Ginny versuchte sich aus dem Griff ihres Entführers zu lösen, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Mittlerweile hatten auch Tonks und Moody von der Entführung mitbekommen und versuchten den Todesser mit Flüchen zu stoppen, doch dieser wich geschickt jeden einzelnen aus.

Harrys Herz begann zu rasen, er wusste, dass der Todesser bald Moodys Apparierschutz verlassen würde und dann konnte er Ginny wer weiß wohin bringen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er etwas unternehmen musste, aber er wusste nicht wie er den Todesser stoppen konnte, all seine Flüche verfehlten ihr Ziel, es war fast so als wüsste der Entführer genau was Harry als nächstes tun würde.

Die Versuche von Tonks und Moody waren bis jetzt auch gescheitert. Tonks hetzte den Todesser immer wieder Flüche auf den Hals, doch diese verfehlten ihn immer um wenige Zentimeter. Moody war inzwischen von einem anderen Todesser angegriffen worden und musste die Verfolgung aufgeben, um sich selbst zu schützen.

„Accio Stuhl!", schrie Harry, er versuchte mit den Stuhl den Todesser zu treffen, da ihn nichts Besseres einfiel, aber auch dieser Versuch scheiterte kläglich.

„Argh!", stieß Harry vor Verzweiflung über sein scheitern hervor und genau in diesen Moment war er zu unaufmerksam und stolperte über einen Sessel. Er prallte schmerzhaft mit dem Kopf auf den Boden und blieb einen Moment benommen liegen, bevor er sich wieder aufrappelte.

Als er wieder auf den Beinen war, sah er sich suchend um, von dem Todesser und von Ginny war nichts zu sehen.

Panik stieg in ihm auf, war es zu spät? Sind sie schon appariert? Hatte er Ginny in Stich gelassen?

Doch dann sah er sie, sie waren schon fast an dem kleinen Waldstück angekommen, es waren noch höchstens fünf Meter bis sie apparieren konnten und Harry war zu weit weg um einen Fluch zu schicken. Er sah sich Hilfe suchend um, irgendjemand musste doch in Ginnys Nähe sein der ihr helfen konnte, doch da war niemand.

„Stupor!", es war ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch von Harry, doch er wusste, dass er nicht treffen würde.

Genau in diesen Moment traf ein roter Lichtstrahl den Todesser und der brach augenblicklich zusammen.

Harry suchte sofort nach den Sender des Fluches, doch es war weit und breit niemand vom Orden zu sehen, der den Fluch gesandt haben könnte. Stattdessen sah er einen großen Todesser, der noch immer mit erhobenem Zauberstab, einige Meter neben den Entführer stand. Nachdem der Todesser Harry bemerkte, sandte er sofort einen Fluch in seine Richtung. Harry musste zur Seite hechten um nicht getroffen zu werden, als er sich wieder aufrichtete war der Todesser verschwunden, er musste den Augenblick zum Apparieren genutzt haben. Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn er sah Ginny die sich mit ihren Entführer, der nur kurzfristig ausgeknockt war, duellierte.

„Verdammt.", stieß Harry hervor und startete einen erneuten Sprint in Ginnys Richtung. Als er nah genug an den beiden war, rief er: „Impedimenta!"

Der Todesser wich überrascht zurück, er warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu und trat dann zwei Schritte zurück um zu apparieren. Harry blieb abrupt stehen und starrte auf den Fleck auf dem der Todesser soeben verschwunden war. Er war sich sicher, auch wenn er den Todesser nur kurz gesehen hatte, dass er ihn kannte. Diese Augen die ihn unter der Kapuze heraus angestarrt hatten.

„Harry!", Ginny rief nach ihm, sie war mittlerweile auf den Boden gesunken und hielt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihren linken Arm.

„Alles Ok bei dir?", fragte er, als er bei ihr war.

„Bis auf meinen Arm geht es mir gut." Sie versucht zu lächeln und zog mit ihrer gesunden Hand Harry zu sich hinab damit sie ihn küssen konnte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie ihn zu.

Harry lächelte ihr nur zu und versuchte sich dann wieder einen überblick über den Kampf zu verschaffen. Zu seiner Überraschung schien es keinen Kampf mehr zu geben, es war kein einziger Todesser mehr zu sehen, sie mussten alle appariert sein. Er sah nur einige Ordensmitglieder, die sich um die Verwundeten kümmerten und der Rest schien sich langsam wieder auf der Tanzfläche einzufinden. Ein paar Tische standen in Flammen und mehrere aufgeregte Hochzeitsgäste versuchten vergeblich diese zu löschen.

„Harry, Ginny, Gott sei dank!", Tonks kam auf die beiden zu gelaufen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte, aber Gabrielle brauchte meine Hilfe dringender.", sagte sie jetzt an Harry gewandt. „Aber du hast den Todesser ja auch alleine stoppen können."

„Ähm, eigentlich habe ich ihn nicht gestoppt.", begann Harry zu erklären.

Tonks verzog überrascht ihr Gesicht. „Nicht?"

„Nein, der Fluch der ihn umgeworfen hat kam von einem anderen Todesser."

Tonks musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Das muss im Eifer des Gefechts passiert sein.", versuchte sie eine Erklärung dafür zu finden.

Harry wusste nicht was er erwidern sollte, denn für ihn war die Situation genauso unerklärlich wie für Tonks. Sein Blick fiel jetzt wieder auf das Dunkle Mal.

„Weißt du wer gestorben ist?"

„Nein, Moody und Remus sind gerade im Haus um nach zusehen."

„Sind alle Todesser entkommen?", fragte nun Ginny nach.

„Nein, Bill und Charlie haben Avery außer Gefecht gesetzt, aber sonst sind uns alle entwischt."

Die drei gingen jetzt schweigend zu den anderen auf die Tanzfläche.

Als sie näher kamen, sah sich Harry suchend nach Ron und Hermine um. Die zwei saßen nebeneinander auf dem Boden, Ron hatte eine große Schramme auf der Wange und eine blutige Lippe und Hermine schien unversehrt bis auf den zerrissenen Träger ihres Kleides.

„Alles Ok bei euch?", fragte Harry.

„Ja uns geht es soweit ganz gut", antwortete Hermine nickend.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er jetzt an Ron gewandt.

„Ja, ja alles bestens."

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte jetzt Ginny ihren Bruder.

„Nichts weiter, ich hab mich nur mit einen Todesser duelliert."

„Na ja, er wollte einen Fluch ausweichen und ist dann über einen Stuhl gestolpert und gestürzt", erklärte Hermine weiter und musste sich dabei ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Ron ignorierte Hermines Bemerkung und wandte sich an Ginny.

„Und was hast du gemacht?", er deutete auf ihre schlaff herabhängenden Arm,

„Ich bin gestürzt und ein Todesser gleich auf mich drauf."

„Wie das?", fragte Hermine.

„Ein Todesser wollte sie entführen", mischte sich jetzt Harry ein.

„Was?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

Ginny nickte um Harrys Worte zu bestätigen.

„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es Hermine „Wie konntest du dich befreien?"

„Der Todesser wurde von einem Fluch getroffen."

„Von dir?", die Frage war jetzt an Harry gerichtet.

„Nein", er machte eine kurze Pause „Ein anderer Todesser hat ihn zu Fall gebracht."

„Was? Das kann nicht sein. … Warum?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung. Tonks meinte es war ein versehen, dass es einfach im Eifer des Gefechts passiert ist, immerhin hat er gleich danach Harry angegriffen."

Die vier fielen in ein langes Schweigen, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken über die Vorkommnisse nach. Harry war sich noch immer nicht im Klaren über das Verhalten des Todessers. Warum rettet er Ginny, aber greift ihn an? War er ein Spion? Nein sonst hätte Tonks ihnen bescheid gesagt. Was hat der Todesser davon, wenn er einen anderen Todesser angreift? Irgendwie ergab das Ganze keinen Sinn.

„Weißt du wer der Entführer war? Ich meine, hast du ihn vielleicht erkannt?", Hermine durchbrach jetzt die Stille.

„Nein", antwortete Ginny „Ich war zu sehr mit dem Versuch beschäftigt mich aus seinen Griff zu befreien."

„Es war Snape", Harry sprach mit kräftiger Stimme, dieser Gedanke ging ihn schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf.

„WAS?", riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Ja, ich habe ihn erkannt"

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig „Immerhin hatten sie alle Kapuzen auf und …"

„Ich bin mir sicher. Er hat mich angesehen, zwar nur für einen Augenblick, aber es hat gereicht. Ich habe seine Augen sofort erkannt. Es war Snape, da bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher." Er hätte diese Augen unter hunderten wieder erkannt, immerhin hatte er in den letzten sechs Jahren so oft diesen hasserfüllten Blick gesehen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er sich hier auf der Hochzeit blicken lassen würde, nach allem was vor eineinhalb Monaten passiert ist? Das wäre doch sehr leichtsinnig von ihm, immerhin, ist ganz England jetzt hinter ihm her", fragte Hermine noch einmal nach.

"JA, ich bin mir sicher, glaubst du ich erkenne Snape nicht wieder, immerhin hab ich ihn sechs Jahre lang fast jeden Tag gesehen. Oder würdest du McGonagall nicht erkennen, wenn sie dich anschaut? Auch wenn sie eine Kapuze trägt!"

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte ergriff Ron das Wort und versuchte den Streit im Keim zu ersticken.

„Ich muss Hermine schon Recht geben, es ist schon sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sich Snape hier blicken lässt, aber ich traue ihm mittlerweile alles zu. Und wenn Harry sich sicher ist ihn gesehen zu haben, glaube ich ihm!"

„Typisch!" murmelte Hermine

„Was hast du den jetzt schon wieder für ein Problem?"

„Jetzt hört doch endlich auf zu streiten! Wir haben im Moment andere Sorgen!", schrie Ginny völlig entnervt

Hermine und Harry fielen in ein betretenes Schweigen. Ihnen war es sichtlich unangenehm Ginny so zu erleben, normalerweise rastet sie nicht so schnell aus.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich was es mit dem Dunklen Mal auf sich hat? Ist jemand gestorben?" fragte jetzt Ron, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Nein, eigentlich dürfte niemand verletzt worden sein, es waren doch alle im Garten!", antwortete Hermine.

„Aber was soll dann das Dunkle Mal? Heißt, das nicht, dass jemand ermordet worden ist?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ja, eigentlich schon, aber als ich es das letzte Mal gesehen habe, ist es auch erschienen bevor jemand starb. Es war nur da um uns in die Irre zu führen."

„Soll das heißen, du glaubst dass das Dunkle Mal nur da war um uns Angst zu machen?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Es ist zwar etwas unwahrscheinlich und unglaubhaft, aber es wäre Möglich!", versuchte Harry die drei zu beruhigen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ins Haus gehen und selber nachschauen!", schlug Ron vor.

„Aber sollten wir nicht warten, bis Remus und Moody wieder da sind, sie sind immerhin schon schauen gegangen!", entgegnete Ginny.

„Darüber braucht ihr euch keine Gedanken mehr machen, sie sind gerade heraus gekommen!", mischte sich Hermine wieder ins Gespräch ein.

„Sie sehen sehr besorgt aus.", stellte Ron fest.

Die vier beobachteten wie Lupin und Moody direkt auf Molly und Tonks zu gingen, ihnen etwas sagten und dann zu den nächsten Ordensmitgliedern gingen. Molly sah den zwei entsetzt hinterher, während Tonks sofort auf das Haus zu lief.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus", kommentierte Ginny die Szene.

„Remus!", rief Harry und rannte auf ihn zu „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie haben Mundungus erwischt. Er muss im Haus gewesen sein als der Angriff begonnen hat."

„Oh mein Gott", Hermine war ihr Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wahrscheinlich wollte er irgendetwas mitgehen lassen", murmelte Ron.

Hermine stieß ihn für diese Aussage ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite und schüttelte ihren Kopf vor Unverständnis.

„Was?", zischte Ron ihr zu.

Hermine seufzte auf, Ron sah sie noch immer fragend an, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Lupin, als sie ihn nicht antwortete.

„Ist sonst noch jemanden etwas passiert?"

„Einige sind verletzt worden, aber außer Mundungus haben es alle gut überstanden."

„Was ich dich noch fragen wollte. Wisst ihr schon mit was für einen Schutzzauber die Todesser belegt waren und warum er gebrochen ist?", fragte Harry interessiert.

Lupin musterte ihn kurz bevor er antwortete: „Bis jetzt wissen wir noch nichts genaues. Wir haben ein paar Vermutungen, aber noch nichts Konkretes. Aber du brauchst dir darüber keine Gedanken zu machen, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Remus von ihnen ab, denn überall herrschte Chaos und man sah den Ordensmitgliedern an, dass sie alle Hände voll zu tun hatten.

„Na toll", Harry war sichtbar enttäuscht über die Informationen die er eben erhalten hatte.

„Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr", sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Was hast du dir erwartet? Ich meine, vielleicht weiß er wirklich nichts Genaueres", sagte Hermine.

Harry warf Hermine einen ‚das glaubst du wohl selber nicht' Blick zu ging aber nicht näher darauf ein.

„Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Harry, helft bitte Fred und George beim aufräumen. Im Garten sieht es ja fürchterlich aus, überall liegen noch Stühle und Tische herum, die müssen alle weggeräumt werden!" kommandierte Fleur die Vier herum.

Ron murmelte etwas unverständliches, dann begannen sie aber ohne weitere Meckereien, die ersten umgefallene Tische und Sesseln wieder aufzustellen und sammelten Holzsplitter und anderen Kleinkram ein.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Was?", Ron sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Da vorne, dieses schwarze Ding." Harry zeigte auf ein Stück Rasen einige Meter vor ihnen.

„Wahrscheinlich irgendetwas Verbranntes oder so.", antwortete Hermine und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Tisch vor ihr.

Doch Harry wusste, dass irgendetwas mit dem Gegenstand nicht stimmte. Er näherte sich langsam und als er direkt davor stand erkannte er, dass es sich um ein Stück Pergament handelte. Harry bückte sich und hob es vorsichtig auf. Es war weder verkohlt noch eingerissen oder sonst irgendetwas, eigentlich sah es aus wie neu. Das Pergament war feinsäuberlich zusammengerollt. Harry öffnete die Rolle und auf der Innenseite standen, in weißer Farbe 3 Worte:

**Regulus ****Alphard**** Black**.


End file.
